


to love (and make love)

by eyeslikethesky (galmaegi_ttk)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Human Castiel (Supernatural), M/M, SUPERNATURAL SEASON 16, dean and cas got married on valentine's day 2k21 and they're on their honeymoon, destiel ficlet, fix it fic sort of, married deancas, supernatural finale denialist, the deancas wedding of 2021, they're alive and happy and married
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-13 10:47:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29525232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/galmaegi_ttk/pseuds/eyeslikethesky
Summary: Dean and Cas don't fuck on their wedding night.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Comments: 5
Kudos: 82





	to love (and make love)

Dean and Cas don't fuck on their wedding night. Too tired from the party and the drive, they barely have the time and energy to take off their shoes before they collapse face-first on the shitty motel bed, all tangled limbs and sleepy smiles; age is catching up on them- Dean's forty-something body isn't quite as agile as it was fifteen years ago, and Cas is still getting used to being human and needing sleep- and it's not like they're in a rush. In fact, they still haven't really... _done it._ Of course, they've been working up to it before the wedding, and they had gotten pretty close to it, but well, years of trauma and repression can do things to a man.

Dean often jokes he's waiting until marriage to give himself to Cas, that he doesn't put out unless there's a ring on his finger, but Cas knows. Even with their fucked up communication skills, Cas still knows Dean Winchester better than everyone and understands why his partner would suddenly stop things from getting too heated, or try to mainly focus on cas's pleasure (not like he complained, anyway, sexual experience in a human body, _with Dean_ , implies heightened sensations in every way possible). Cas doesn't push, doesn't try to make Dean talk more than he's willing to. From the time Dean got his shit together and kissed Cas for the first time, up until the wedding, they've had plenty of time to get to know each other very intimately, and taking things slow is good. They have all the time in the world now, after all.

It is not until the fifth night of their honeymoon, the first in the actually nice hotel they had booked in advance to spend a week near the beach, that they get closer than ever to having sex like Dean knows it to be. Before that, they had lived off blowjobs and handjobs and the occasional fingering, mostly all of it from Dean to Cas, but on the fifth night, things take a turn. Maybe it's the soft blue moonlight that shines through the windows, maybe it's the silk sheets beneath them that feel so expensive and make Dean want to ruin them- or maybe it's the settling knowledge that Cas is his and Dean is Cas's, that this is real and they are actually, finally married, and only then they take the next step.

Still, they don't fuck. It's not rough or fast or hungry. Cas takes his sweet time opening Dean up, feather touches all over his skin, eliciting shivers and gasps and a different kind of arousal- a new one that Dean's never felt in his life before- one that comes from all the love Cas has saved for him over the past decade. They kiss, long and passionate, and Dean grasps Cas's shoulders tight, pulling him closer closer closer until they're inevitably joined for the first time. they rock their hips together agonizingly slow, pouring _love love love love_ in every movement, hearts beating in harmony and, isn't it the sweetest thing to love and feel loved during sex?

It doesn't take long for Dean to come undone beneath Cas, his husband, staring into his eyes and saying his name like a prayer, crying out in pleasure and holding onto each other for what feels like an eternity.

Dean later makes fun of Cas for saying they made love, calls him a sap, and shuts him up with a languid kiss, but Cas knows what lies under his words. Before falling asleep, both as a confirmation and a promise, Dean tells Cas _I love you_ , not for the first time, but certainly, not for the last time either.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, if you spot any grammar/spelling mistakes pls tell me! English is not my first language. Anyways, happy Destiel s16 finale <3 Find me on tumblr at @eyes--like--the--sky and @theroguetranslator <3


End file.
